seireiteifandomcom-20200216-history
Stellonius Pendragon
Appearance Stellonius Pendragon is a seemingly normal-built man, aged 19; standing 5'11 and can be seen with two iconic items at all times on him: His prized headphones, and a pair of goggles that sit restlessly upon his forehead. He wears a black colored vest, with a white undershirt tucked comfortably into a pair of black pants. He has brown hair and a pair of green serpentine-like eyes that seem to rattle slightly in their sockets. He is also known to sport a fedora at times upon his head, which is followed immediately by a black trench coat. Occasionally when performing odd experiments, he can be seen in his labcoat from his days in the science division. Personality Stellonius is a social misfit of sorts, finding odd pleasures in things that make ticking sounds. As such, he always has a pocketwatch in his pocket, which he habitally pulls out from time to time. Having been a tinkerer his entire life, he's pretty proficient with engineering. He's been known to make up crazy ideas on the fly, and will pursue said idea with much fervor until he either deems it undo-able or it has been completed. He has one fatal flaw, however. He is a Gynephobiac, retreating at first chance when women approach him. He gets easily nervous (around women in particular) and has troubles talking to normal people whom are strangers to him. He is extremely virtuous, despite the aura of uneasiness he seems to fill others with, and doesn't hesitate to help people when he is called upon. His hobbies include: Tinkering with objects, listening to music, collecting watch fobs, and reading books on how to get over his Gynephobia. Stats and Zanpakuto Unavailable at this moment. History Stellonius was the victim of a hollow attack at a young age, which robbed him of both his parents and left him with a younger sister to feed, who already had enough troubles in life being blind. They ran along the slums of the city, with Stellonius getting odd jobs repairing broken machines for hotel tentants and owners for petty cash that barely allowed him and his sister to survive. The worst was yet to come though, as his sister had begun developing anemia due to the lack of iron in her diet, and was succumbing to a low count in red-blood cells. With nothing left to do but pray, he threw himself at the mercy of God, and had gotten an answer. "Bring the girl to me," ''the voice said to him with a deep bellow. ''"Bring her to me, and I shall cure her of her illness." Not hesitating a moment further, Stellonius brought his sister to the place where he had heard his voice, only to witness the most terrible tradgedy yet, even worse than losing his parents. His sister, who was overjoyed with the news that God was going to cure her, was brutally and savagely devoured by a Hollow that had lured him. Horrified and scarred, Stellonius watched as the beast slowly made its way to him, taking delight in his meal. It was at that moment a man appeared, clothed head to toe in black, with naught but a sword to fell the beast. The last thing Stellonius saw was a flash of light before awaking on a hard wood floor, surrounded by other people in black who seemed genuinely relieved by his recovery. Not caring in the least however, Stellonius instantly inquired about his sister, to which all of the people looked at eachother with sadness. "She's gone, I'm afraid" said a woman with a gentle face. A month passed while he was still in recovery, and each day he mourned his sister's demise at the hands of that thing that had killed her. He vowed that one day he'd find the thing that did it, and put it out of its misery. He resolved to accomplish this task, and saw it fit to inquire about his whereabouts. The people looked at eachother with a troubled expression once more, stroking their chins in wonder. "Somewhere far away, little one." the woman with the gentle face had told him. "But don't worry. You're home now." It was then that the woman had explained to him what had transpired, about him being transported to the soul society for protection purposes, as the hollow, ''as she called it, was still on the loose and could possibly find him again. ''Perfect, thought Stelllonius, it was a chance for revenge. She explained that he would be given shelter with them so long as he promised to attend a school made specifically for the extermination of hollows. Agreeing instanteneously, Stellonius Pendragon began to attend the Academy. (To Be Cont.) Category:Stellonius Pendragon